


Pride

by drakloak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: this is very quick to say happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakloak/pseuds/drakloak
Summary: A quick happy birthday piece for Felix
Kudos: 4





	Pride

“H-a-p-p-y ! Birthday” The room chorused as the swordsman trudged through the doors of the monastery’s dining hall. It was his birthday today and he wasn’t having anything to do with it on his own terms. 

He didn’t like the attention. It wasn’t what he deserved. His friends deserved it more than him, he was happy enough to spend the day training and mastering his new sword but his pride had another plan. 

“I said this wasn’t necessary, Sylvain” The orange haired colleague was looking at him with a big stupid grin on his face. He planned this. He knew Felix would hate it like a cat forced to wear a little hat on halloween. 

“Well what if I just wanted the lions to celebrate huh?” 

“Me and Annie were sure to bake a cake for you!” Mercedes smiled holding a chocolate cake, Felix wasn’t the biggest fan of sweet things, however if it had been baked with care for him he’d accept them. 

The feeling that he was undeserving of this couldn’t be shaken. He was such an asshole to them and yet they still felt it necessary to do this and shower him with gifts, there wasn’t reason for this.

“Felix”

“Boar” 

“You’re gift” Dimitri was holding out a new sword, crafted well with the crest of Felix’s family engraved onto it. “It’s a gift from the pride” 

“Thank you” A smile was being repressed. 

He didn’t deserve this, however, Dimitri was right.

He was with his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely rushed and short since I realised how late i'd left it and I wanted to post it on his birthday, maybe one day I'll post a more full and fleshed out piece for Felix.


End file.
